ReAccuring Nightmare
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Prince Gumball, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the land of Aaa is plagued by the memory of his horrible acts in the past. Even the sweetest of people hold a much more darker and bitter side.


There was fire; fire everywhere! It blazed mightily as its long infinitive reaching arms grabbed everything in its path and devoured it viciously with a crackling roar. The fire touched everything from the grass to the very tops of trees. It even feasted happily on the bodies of the dead.

Because of the fires the sky was completely obscured by thick, poisonous smoke. It choked out the sun's warm rays before it could reach the Earth below. This made it seem like eternal night.

Suddenly, there was a thunderous noise, but it was not from an oncoming storm. The clamor was from thousands of horses galloping as two armies met for confrontation.

On one side came an army of soldiers. From what country they were from no one knew for sure. The Mushroom Wars had taken many human lives and their numbers were dwindling from the dangers of the toxic Earth. Mutant creatures plagued them, seeing the human race as a food source. Now the humans themselves were suffering from food loss.

The battle they were now facing was one for food. With guns loaded and steeds ready they had every confidence in the world that they could beat their enemy and devour them; for the enemy was candy, not humans. It seems that when a nuclear bomb had hit a candy store the radioactive waste had fused together human genes with the sugary treats that were being made there. The humans had to stop this force for food was made to be eaten and that did not exclude the candy people, no matter how human they seemed.

On the other side of the battle field the army of candy people stood ready for battle. The soldiers rode on gingerbread horses with icing manes and gumdrop eyes. When the cookie steeds opened their mouths the motion revealed sharp candy corn teeth. Their swords of peppermint and butterscotch were sharpened, ready to draw blood. Their leader only had to say the word and they would charge at their enemy with full force.

At the head of the army was the leader himself, Prince Gumball. He was mounted on the largest gingerbread steed with a peppermint sword at the ready in his gummy hand. The young ruler glared at the enemy in front of him. The only thoughts that were on his mind right now were those of slaughter and the splash of blood underneath his steed's cookie hooves.

When the armies were but yards from each other they halted. Humans stared at the candy people and the army of sugary sweets glared back. The leader of the human army shouted to the candy prince.

"Bubba," called the human to the young man.

"I am to be addressed as _Prince Gumball_, human," spat the prince.

"This is your last chance to surrender, boy," warned the man.

"Surrender and let you eat my royal subjects? I don't think so."

"My army and I will not eat _you_, Bubba. We raised you remember? Your human shape proves it."

The human man was correct. Human refugees found Gumball when he was just a giant wad of gum sticking to the side of the bombed candy store. The humans were amazed by his ability of speech and began to experiment on him. They gave him a name, molded him to a human shape and clothed him. This explained why he looked so different from his candy subjects.

The humans taught Gumball manners, culture, and most important to him, science. Humans were his parents. The young man loved them and it seemed as if they loved him back, but he was wrong. After catching wind of their plans to kill his candy friends Gumball felt betrayed. He raised a candy army and became their prince. Prince Gumball would fight for his subjects' victory, no matter the cost.

"You monsters don't want to eat me only because gum in barely digestible to the human body since I'm pretty much a step above flavored rubber," snarled Prince Gumball. His pink colored skin was beginning to itch with anticipation. ", but I'm sure if I was made of Jell-O or cake you'd be singing a different tune."

"I'm getting tired of your mouth boy."

"Well then, let's cut the chatter. Actions speak louder than words." The candy leader turned to his army. "Charge, my loyal subjects!" he commanded.

The armies crashed like waves on a beach. It was a storm of frosting and blood. Gun shots rang out sounding like thunder to the sugar coated beings, but they shoved down their fear and pushed on.

A human shot a cinnamon bun right in the face. The pastry fell in a sticky puddle of its own frosting. The human cheered in victory, but it was short lived. The human soldier paled as the cinnamon roll stood back up and charged towards him, a bullet lodged right between its raisin eyes.

Horses starved from lack of grass and oats bit and devoured their gingerbread counterparts. The gingerbread horses fell to the ground screaming as they bled cherry compote. Their riders leapt off and began using licorice ropes to trip the human's steeds and tie up prisoners.

Prince Gumball and the leader of the human army were at a stalemate. The two danced in a never ending circle. Both leaders had their swords at the ready. With their eyes locked on one another's the two were ignorant of the bloody and sticky battle raging around them.

For a split second Prince Gumball became distracted at the sound of Peppermint Maid's screams. The human used this as a chance to attack. The man slashed his sword across the prince's stomach knocking the candy ruler off his steed as well.

Gumball moaned as pink, liquid bubblegum oozed painfully from the wound. As the pink skinned man staggered to a standing position his human enemy chuckled.

"You were always soft towards your maid weren't you, Bubba? Maybe it's because you're made of gum?" The human leader continued to laugh at the prince's blunder. The laughs started soft, but became extremely loud and violent as they bounced off the walls of Gumball's mind. Echoing in never ending torturous roars.

Something snapped inside Prince Gumball. Rage filled the young man starting from the bottom of his wounded stomach to the top of his head and tips of his toes. His pink face flushed a violent shade of red.

"Kill them all!" the Gumball ordered the candy soldiers. "Leave no human alive!"

With those words the battle became terribly vicious. Gumball laughed wildly as the human lives around him were smothered as easily as candle flame. The candy people were fueled by their leader's rage and began chopping down the human army at an alarming rate. Human screams of pain and fear replaced the sound of gunfire. Horses' dying whinnies rang out as the candy people began devouring them, chewing on their bones with a horrifying crunching sound. It was insanity at its finest.

Everything then faded out in a sea of red.

The battle was over and the candy people were victorious. Blood coated everything and everyone. So much blood was shed from the human army that it put out the fires that the beings had started earlier to lure the candy people out of hiding. Human corpses hung from burnt trees by licorice ropes and littered the battle field along with their half-eaten horses.

The smoke covering the sky began to break. A single ray of sun light shone down like a spotlight on Prince Gumball. The gummy leader stood victoriously with sword in one hand and the severed head of the human army's leader in the other. The ruler looked out upon his people and smiled.

"We have won my candy people. No human shall ever threaten us again. Upon this area we shall build our Candy Kingdom with me as your mighty ruler." Gumball then motioned to the dead bodies that surrounded them. "Now, let's show these humans what it feels like to be _eaten_. Reap the spoils of war my loyal subjects. Enjoy."

Gumball tipped his head back and swallowed the blood drizzling from the base of the severed head, enjoying the coppery flavor. A grin of insanity stretched painfully upon his face.

Prince Gumball leapt up in his pink bed with a start. His pink skin was damp with his sugary sweat making his pajamas stick to his skin and bed sheets. Labored breathes sped out of the young ruler's mouth.

"Oh Glob no," Gumball whimpered. "No, no, no, no, _NO_!"

Why couldn't he forget that horrible day? It not only had to haunt the ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the form of guilt every time he saw Fiona, but had to invade the sanctity of his dreams as well now as it came closer to the anniversary of the founding of the his kingdom.

After raising his kingdom the land was finally was at peace, but Gumball was not. Gumball felt guilty about what he had done to the creatures that had raised him. Maybe he could have negotiated with them? No, humans were stubborn beasts. It was all or nothing for them. He had no choice but to destroy the monsters that wanted to eat his people, but that didn't stop the horrible ache inside him. Being a leader is no easy task.

Gumball's guilt increased after he met Fiona the human and Cake the magical cat. She was like no human he had ever seen. She was younger and had been raised by cats. The young girl helped him defend his kingdom in return for only his friendship.

It never failed to tug at Prince Gumball's heart strings when Fiona admitted to him that she wished to find more humans like herself. For the prince knew there were no more that he knew about. He would have gladly cloned her some, for he was a superb scientist, but the remaining human DNA on the battlefield had been devoured by him and his candy army. If there were any more bodies the Monochromeicorns had most likely devoured them because of their craving for human flesh. The prince had to admit to himself sadly that he also had sudden cravings for it too and had to be extra careful around Fiona during those times.

Prince Gumball had also never picked up a candy sword since that day. His own peppermint blade sat rotting in the unused royal armory. He became peaceful and soft, absorbed in his study of science. Gumball wanted to invent things to help his people and others. The young man had always enjoyed helping more than hurting anyways. So he relied on Fiona and Cake, or Marshall Lee, to save him from threats such as the Ice Queen. Even though deep down he knew he could kill the evil obsessive queen with one sword swipe and he wouldn't feel bad about it either.

Marshall Lee knew of the Prince's dark side and was a little disappointed he had gone soft. The two could have ruled all of Aaa together with a gummy and undead fist. Prince Gumball made extra sure that the horrible secret was kept away from Fiona and Cake though. The candy prince threatened to annihilate all the vampires if Marshall ever opened his big, fanged mouth. The Vampire King knew Prince Gumball could do it too, but he kept the secret so he didn't have to lose Gumball's friendship for Marshall Lee didn't really care about the other vampires. Gumball put out a hidden law in the Candy Kingdom that no one was to ever speak of the battle with the humans in public or they would be fed to a dragon. The candy people loyally obeyed their prince's orders.

Prince Gumball fought a never ending war with his guilt almost daily. He didn't want to lose Fiona. She was his closest friend. What would happen if he confessed; got this pain off his shoulders? Would the human girl remain his best friend and defend him in times of need? Maybe, but Prince Gumball was not going to take that chance.


End file.
